Eternity
by Smenzer
Summary: A vampire JamesElizabeth story with a twist ending, set during their wedding. Rated PG13 for some smooching. Norribeth.


Eternity

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Norrington, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, mention of Will

Pairing: Elizabeth/Norrington

Genre: Supernatural romance

Status: Complete

Word Count: 2,700

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Disney or whoever owns the Rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. This is just for fun.

Summary: James is willing to do anything to marry Elizabeth or is he? The Governor has an odd request on their (James & Elizabeth) wedding day. A short story with a twist inspired by the "evil Governor Swann" picture (the evil Gov turned out to be one of the Pirate Lords in AWE). Is it all a joke or is it for real? Read to find out!

Commodore James Norrington was without doubt the happiest man in Port Royal. The simple but expensive gold band on his finger loudly proclaimed him a married man, married to none other this his dream woman; the bold and daring Elizabeth Swann. The marriage had taken place just a few short hours ago and now he was surrounded by endless well-wishers in what was to be the best remembered party in the town's history. The Governor's perfectly landscaped backyard was a riot of colors and sounds; the swoosh of ladies' silk skirts, the tinkle of crystal glasses, joyful laughter, the serene music of the orchestra set up under a large tent, the endless murmur of happy voices. In the background were the songs of tropical birds, the wind in the palms and the ever so distant roar of the sea. Navy friends clapped him on the back and he watched them enjoy amber liquids from the Governor's private stock. His feet aches from the seemingly endless ladies he had to dance with just as his bride had to dance with a long line of men. Soon, though, they'd be together and away from this mass of humanity. James had to admit he was looking forward to it.

He had been nervous when the time for the actual ceremony had approached, his nerves raw and stomach churning. His doubts of Elizabeth's love for him ate at him until he practically fidgeted out of his buckle shoes. Still, he had stood patiently at the altar and waited for whatever hand fate dealt him. He was still half convinced the missing blacksmith would show up and loudly proclaim his love for Elizabeth to all present, but to his relief that had not happened. Not that anyone knew for certain what had befallen Mr. Turner; he had just vanished one day and no one had any clues as to how or why. Instead she had walked down the isle in the most gorgeous wedding dress ever and had taken him as her lawfully wedded husband before all present.

It had been perfect.

Perhaps it had been too perfect and he didn't deserve this happiness? James swirled the amber alcohol in his glass, thinking. There were loose ends and he didn't like loose ends. As Commodore it was his job to protect those under his jurisdiction and that included the missing young man. Had he really run off to go pirating as most of the town believed or had something more sinister happened to him? It was disturbing how he had vanished soon after proclaiming his love at the hanging. Then the boy was gone and they were betrothed once more as if nothing had happened. The momentary dark cloud that had blocked the sun passed and his thoughts once again returned to his own happiness and rapidly approaching wedding night. The sun was starting its descent, the sky turning the brilliant red, orange and yellow seen only in the tropics. Soon he would see Elizabeth as he had never seen her before. The thought both excited and frightened him.

The portly figure of the Governor approached, a serene smile on his face. He was wearing the most elaborate frock coat that James had ever seen; intricate gold shapes and fancy swirls clearly visible against the dark blue coat. Cut diamonds were sewn in among the golden design until the entire front sparkled. The brocade waistcoat under the frock was made of pure white silk, hand embroidered with dainty blue flowers with pearl buttons. It was another import from France just as his lace cravat, no doubt. The man's black buckle shoes shone in the fading light, highly polished until they gleamed. His hat was piled high with more feathers than usual and the Commodore realized it was a new one, purchased just for the wedding. How could the man afford to constantly buy new expensive clothes, not only for himself but for his daughter as well? Port Royal was, after all, still a colony. A bright beam of light shone through the tree branches above, striking the Governor until the diamonds shone with such brilliance that he was almost blinded. Wetherby clapped a surprising strong arm about his shoulders and started a slow stroll through the lush gardens, pulling him along. "James, I can't express how delighted I am to finally have you as my son. You and Elizabeth are the perfect match, the perfect couple."

"Thank you, Governor." James said as he walked beside the older man on the gently curving stone path through the lush gardens. The cut stones were neatly laid and perfectly lined up, the walkway smooth as imported silk. Stone benches were tucked away among the tropical greenery, providing the perfect place to rest during the heat of the day. Tasteful marble statues stood silently among the riot of flowers and fronds, watching the pair pass while adding formality to the gardens. They were full size and expertly carved; surely they had cost a small fortune? "Marrying your daughter is a dream come true and I promise I will do my utmost best to take care of her."

"James," the Governor said, chuckling. "We are family now. You must call me Wetherby or father. And I know you will take good care of her, as you truly love her. You will have an eternity of happiness to look forward to."

The bridegroom smiled, amused at the older man's words. "I'm sure it will seem like an eternity."

The murmur of the wedding guest faded as they followed the darkening path, the sky above turning red as blood as the sun settled to the distant horizon. The birds in the trees grew silent as well, their cheerful songs fading as night approached. The only sounds now were the rustle of palm leaves rubbing against each other gently due to the breeze.

The Governor paused, one pale hand still on James' shoulder. His eyes reflected the setting sun, glowing red eerily. "But what if you actually _could_ spend an eternity with my daughter? Surely you would do what is required?"

James' breath hitched in his throat, a cold chill passing down his spine, for he realized the setting sun was _behind_ Wetherby's back.

Yet the man's eyes were glowing red!

"Oh, do my eyes bother you?" Wetherby asked innocently as the odd glow faded, only to be replaced by a pair of long eyeteeth. The teeth were pearly white and extremely sharp, like the tip of his ceremonial sword. The older man smiled happily, the pointed tips sticking over his bottom lip. "It can be a tad difficult to control at sunset, mind you, but you'll get used to it. The ability to see clearly at night more than makes up for it."

The Commodore blinked, but the pointed fangs were still there in the Governor's mouth. But surely he was seeing things? The Governor of Jamaica and his new father-in-law couldn't have pointed eyeteeth that grew within mere seconds! Things like that just didn't happen!

_Like cursed pirates didn't turn into skeletons in the moonlight?_

James still had trouble believing that had actually happened, as he was practical and down to earth. His fellow shipmates may be superstitious and believed in all sorts of ridiculous things ranging from mermaids to Davy Jones, but to him they were just entertaining stories. Tossing salt over one's shoulder wouldn't ward off monsters nor would spitting on the ground; it was all just a waste of time and in some cases, materials. A sharp sword, a pistol with shot and your own wits were all one needed to survive out at sea, that and a ship, of course. But none of that helped him at this moment.

"See clearly at night?" James asked innocently, deciding to _ignore_ the fangs poking out of Wetherby's mouth for surely they were a figment of his imagination. Bridegroom jitters were all they were, that and the brandy he had drank earlier. Normally he didn't drink very much so surely it had gone to his head and created this odd illusion. Still, it was becoming unnerving seeing them there and he couldn't help but take a step backward away from his new father-in-law.

The Governor chuckled again and threw the arm about his shoulders. "James, I'm very proud of you. You're taking this very well! But don't worry, my son. I don't bite. But I can assure you Elizabeth _will_ bite."

"Are…" James nervously said, his voice uncertain. "Are you saying those teeth are not a figment of my imagination, by the brandy?"

"Don't you believe in vampires?"

"No, of course I don't believe in vampires!" James automatically replied as a nervous feeling settled in his gut. The teeth, the red glowing eyes and now the Governor mentioning vampires couldn't be good news, not for him.

"Come, come, James! I thought you were smarter than this. Surely you don't think I gained all this wealth by growing coffee or tea, by being Governor of this little island? It required several centuries. And as for believing in vampires, I suggest you start believing in them very soon as your married to one."

Shock flowed through him and his mouth dropped open.

"Now I trust you will do the appropriate thing and allow my daughter to bite you as is only proper." The Governor gripped him by the shoulders, turned him until he was facing the proper direction and then shoved him towards the little house that was nestled on the Governor's huge property, hidden among the lust greenery of vines and fronds. The stone door flew open of its own accord and he was pushed towards the dark opening. "Now there's nothing to fear. It won't hurt at all. In fact, you'll like it. And you best let her bite you for how else could you spend eternity with her?"

The hands left his shoulders as he stumbled forward in the darkness, the loud boom of the closing door echoing behind him. It was as black as the sea on a moonless night with all the lanterns blown out. The world seemed to not exist, just you and the never-ending darkness. His buckle shoes scraped against the floor as he slowly inched forward, a pinprick light appearing in the dimness. His mind was still reeling from the Governor's insane words about vampires.

Was the man playing some sort of wedding night joke on him, for surely he couldn't be a _real_ vampire. Everyone knew vampires needed to drink blood and sunlight melted them. No bodies drained of blood ever showed up in town and he'd seen the Governor stroll about in the tropical sunlight thousands of times!

There's still Turner… 

Had the Governor played out a similar scene with the young blacksmith months ago, giving his speech about vampires and eternity? Perhaps the young man had rebelled, unwilling to get bit by his beloved? Or had innocent Wetherby taken a more drastic action because he thought the boy unsuitable for his only daughter? James shook his head, disturbed by the crazy thought. He trusted the Governor. The older man was a friend and advisor; even though he did his job poorly. The truth was, Swann paid more attention to his clothes and home than he did to being Governor; thus forcing James to take more responsibility. Still, he really didn't mind the extra burden. He was very well suited to command and excelled at it. Nevertheless, the young man's disappearance bothered him more than he cared to admit. It ate at him in odd moments and Swann's talk of vampires didn't help any.

Reaching the light, he realized it was coming from the crack under a door. Reaching out blindly, his hand scraped against wood until he found the knob. Gripping it firmly, it turned freely and the door opened to reveal a beautiful bedroom lit by dozens of candles. Elizabeth stood in the center of the room in her wedding gown, waiting for him. She was beautiful beyond words, the candlelight making her skin glow softly. Nervously stepping into the room, he closed the distance between them until he stood directly in front of her. Studying her pretty face for a moment, he saw no signs of redness in her eyes or long teeth poking from her mouth. No, it was the woman he loved as he remembered her.

Probably Swann's idea of a joke, a very bad joke… 

The man couldn't govern properly so why should he be any better at jokes?

Probably nervous about giving his daughter away… 

Everyone knew parents always thought of their children as little kids about five years old no matter how old they grew. Swann wasn't any different in that regard. James had to admit if someday when _he_ had a daughter he'd be nervous about giving her to some man, too, especially knowing what that man was going to do to her.

Without hesitation, he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and started to kiss her. Her lips were soft as rose petals and they parted under his demanding ones, granting him entrance. Excitement surged through him and he eagerly accepted her invitation. Her lips and mouth tasted like sweet wine, but she was far more intoxicating than any mere alcohol. His hands ran up her back, the rich brocade of her dress silky against his palms and callused fingers.

Parting for air, James was amazed he wasn't more nervous. He had imagined making love to Elizabeth hundreds of times but rarely did more than a chaste kiss with her. He had kept his emotions bottled up inside and now they were about to explode in a night of passion. He just hoped he didn't frighten her.

Elizabeth, however, didn't look frightened. Desire clearly burned in her brown eyes, desire aimed at him. Without a single word, she removed his hat and powdered wig, carefully laying them on the nearby dresser top. Her deft fingers untied the cravat about his neck and it soon joined the hat and wig. The blue and gold Navy frock coat was next, the coat sliding off his shoulders with surprising ease. Unease blossomed when she began on the golden buttons on his white shirt, her fingers brushing his skin. Once it was entirely unbuttoned, he shrugged it off and tossed it aside, uncaring where it landed. Gripping her once more, he eagerly kissed the hollow between her neck and shoulder, being quickly rewarded with a moan.

The little sound from the back of her throat excited him even more, as did the smooth hands sliding up his bare arms to grip his shoulders. And then she was kissing _his_ neck, her wet mouth leaving a wet trail that sent shivers through him. No one had ever touched him like this before; he was just as new to this as she was and if she wanted to kiss him back who was he to complain? Her mouth was hot and open against his throat, her tongue licking his skin. Her teeth scraped against him, her fingernails digging slightly into his shoulders. There was a little sting, no worse than a pinprick and then she was sucking as incredible heat and desire surged through him. His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel hers pounding back through the thin material of her wedding gown. He threw his head back as he enjoyed this incredible new sensation flowing through him caused by her kiss. Growing slightly dizzy, he tumbled over backward, landing on the bed. A moment later he felt the bed shift as she joined him on its surface.

Opening his green eyes, James focused his gaze on her. She was licking her lips, her mouth red. A pair of slim, pointed teeth existed where they hadn't before.

"Welcome to eternity."

The End


End file.
